How the tears fall
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Cloe has no identity until Akiza comes along. Cloe was raised by Sayer and she is a powerful physic. But she is related to a certain other unknown physic. WARNING, I AM EDITING THE STORY! PLEASE HOLD YOUR FLAMES UNTIL I FINISH DOING THAT! Thank you and please review!
1. Prolouge

**I am in the process of changing this. Please wait to flame me until I finish doing that.**

_Dr. Fudo looked at the two babies in his wife's arms. He delivered them himself and they were about to get names. Saharia smiled at the babies, until the girl sent out a huge wave of telekinetic energy. Jahacishon (Dr. Fudo) smiled and said, "She's just like us, and I can tell that he is physic. How about Cleopatria Marisia and Yuseio Roberto?" _

_His wife nodded and sighed, "I hoped that our kids would be normal, but with both of us with Physic abilities, it was too much to hope for." _

_He hugged his wife and went to go check the mail. Cairo was beautiful once you got past the dry air. He grabbed the mail and then he heard coughing from inside his house. He rushed inside._

* * *

_He looked at Cleopatria sadly and patted her little head. She was wearing a air mask because she was allergic to something in the air. Then he read the mail. One of them was an invitation to help work on a special generator in Neu Domino City that was run by dueling. He thought, "_Maybe if we went to Japan, then our little girl would be fine."_ He mentioned it to Saharia and she agreed that they would go to Japan and try._

_A week later they land on a helipad and climb out of the helicopter that came all the way to Egypt to get them. They both held baby carriers and then two men came up to them. They introduced themselves, the bigger one said, "My name is Roman Goodwin and this is my younger brother Rex." _

_Saharia nodded and Dr. Fudo said, "I am Doctor Jahacishon Fudo, this is my wife Saharia, and our twins Cleopatria and Yuseio." _

_Roman looked concerned, "Why is your daughter wearing an oxygen mask?" Dr. Fudo stated, "Our little physic is allergic to something in the air, and we don't know what yet."_

_ The brothers nodded and led them to where the Ener-D reactor was._

* * *

_When the twins were nine months old, Roman took over the project despite that it wasn't safe anymore. Jahacishon grabbed the Signers' dragon cards and barely escaped with his life, dropping Ancient Fairy Dragon. He grabbed Yusei but couldn't find Cl__o__e. He sent Yusei out in an escape pod and went to find Rex. When he did find him, he had the little girl in his arms. Jahacishon gave the cards to him and told him, "Run away with Cloe and give those to their proper owners, the Crimson signers." _

_Rex listened and dropped the little girl off, with her birth certificate in both English and Egyptian, and Army Camo Dragon, at the Arcadia Movement building._


	2. Archadia

**I am in the process of changing this. Please wait to flame me until I finish doing that.**

**_Fifteen years and three months later_  
**

**Cleopatria's P.O.V.**

I walked down to the dueling arena. Today new kids would be coming in and Sayer was going to sort them into groups. In Sayer's mind I was an adoptive daughter. To everyone else, I was a nobody. Just then I heard someone call me dyslexic (I truly wasn't dyslexic, I just read the wrong way) so I yelled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU IMBECILE?"

They ran off before I could cremate them. So I went to the dueling arena and slipped in. Sayer saw me, "There you are Cleopatria," he was surrounded by a small group of newbies, "Everyone this is my adoptive daughter, Cleopatria. If you have any questions ask her."

None of them looked like they wanted to come near me. I walked to the bleachers and watched as Sayer dueled them one by one. Whether they won or lost, they came up and sat by me. The last one was especially powerful, maybe because she had been shunned her whole life? It was surprisingly common. I watched this duel and then I went down. Sayer asked me to show them to the assigned rooms.

On the way there I noticed that some were on the weak list. Those people wouldn't make it through a week here. But then my thoughts were interrupted by the last duelist, "So your name is Cleopatria and you were raised by Sayer?"

I nodded, "I've lived here my whole life, I don't remember my life before here."

She kept asking questions, "So do you have a nickname? What is your power? How old are you? Do you ever smile?"

I sighed, a questioner, I hate these, "No, I don't know all of my powers, sixteen today, no, and I don't believe I know your name."

She looked surprised, "My name is Akiza Izayoi, I hate my family, how can you not have a nick name with that long of a name? What do you mean by power_**s**_?"

I told the weak ones where to go and that left me, Akiza, and a couple others, "No one talks to me, so there is no need for a nickname, and I seem to find out I have another power every week."

I showed them their rooms and walked to my small room with nothing but the necessities.

* * *

A week later, I'm eating lunch in the cafeteria when Akiza sat down at my table. I was surprised, what does she think she's doing. I'm the most unpopular here because I have never felt any emotion except for discomfort and weak comfort. She smiled at me, "I decided that if I want anyone as a friend here, it's you."

I looked away from her and said, "You don't want me as a friend, I am allergic to pollution. I've never left this building, so my life has been boring."

Akiza and I talked for an hour, and we got close.

* * *

One day, Akiza came in and asked me to make her a mask. I stared at her for a second, and then started making one. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. When I finished I turned to her, "Okay, so why do you want this mask?"

She looked at the ground, "I want to duel in the street duels, but Sayer won't let me. So I thought that going with a mask would be a good idea. Do you think that it's a stupid idea?"

I shook my head, "No way! I think that you should do it! The street duels aren't patrolled by the Securities, so a lot of jerks go there to beat up others. If you go, then you can beat up those kind of people while honing your skills! It's perfect!"

She smiled at my logic, and I helped her put on her mask. Then she left, and I wandered around the building. I started to do this after I met Akiza, it was like I missed her without realizing it. I was passing the doors when I saw packages on the front step. Everyone else was busy dueling, so I was the only one down here. I started thinking about what to do. Finally I decided to hold my breath and run out to grab them. Better than waiting a long time to find out what was in them. I raced out as fast as I could, grabbed them, and ran back inside.

Five were for Sayer, one had odd drawings on it, and the rest were for resident duelists. I studied the one with the odd drawings, the shapes seemed to turn into letters spelling C-L-E-O-P-A-T-R-I-A. Cleopatria, my name. I stared at it for a good ten minutes, and then realized that Sayer would be down there soon. I raced back to my room, and opened the box. Inside was a golden watch, and it shined in a strange way. I put it on, and immediatly I could breathe easily. I never realized that I had a hard time breathing inside, so it kinda spooked me.

I started pushing random buttons, and one of the turned the watch into a fully functional duel disk. I pushed the same button and it went back to a watch. I smirked, realizing that I could now go out with Akiza. That would be awesome.

* * *

I indeed starting going out with Akiza. They started calling her the Black Rose, and they called me the Shadow. Mostly because I never left her side, never spoke, and wore all black. But it was during this time period that I discovered that I had a twin. I could feel his presence, but it was weak.


	3. Together Again

**I am in the process of changing this. Please wait to flame me until I finish doing that.**

One day Akiza and I went to the street duels (not as Akiza and Cloe, but the Black Rose and her Shadow). She made a very dramatic entrance, and there we saw a guy with the same mark as Akiza. She really wigged out, even I started feeling scared of her. When he started coming near us, she teleported us away from there. It took me about an hour to calm her down. Just then a man appeared, I was irritated so I snapped, "What do you want purple-haired freak?"

All he did was hand me an invitation to this thing called the Fortune Cup. I took it from him like it was poisoned, and then I sent him flying down the alleyway. He was the only one to hear the 'Shadow' speak, and I didn't care if he lived. I took Akiza back to the Movement, and helped her clean up. Her clothes were covered in plaster and dust. When everything was clean, I showed her the invitation. We both took it to Sayer, just to see what he thought.

His reaction surprised us, his eyes went huge like he just won a lot of money. He looked at both of us, and then spoke, "I think that it a good opportunity. We needed a public exhibition of our might, and this is perfect for it. I think that you should do it, but it's up to both of you."

We both jumped, and he smirked, "You thought I didn't notice? That both of you mysteriously disappear when the Black Rose and Shadow show up? The only condition is that Cloe must be near you, because of her talents. Understand?"

We both nodded, and ran out. For two different reasons, I ran because I was scared of the feeling Sayer was giving off lately, Akiza was running because she was happy.

* * *

We went to the Fortune Cup, and I was never far from Akiza. No one saw me though, until after her first match. It was that guy Yusei,the one with the mark, he was coming along the hallway with two kids. They all saw me and he spoke up, "If you're waiting for Akiza, and she's the Black Rose, that makes you the Shadow. But I guess the color gives you away."

I stood up straight, "Of course I am here. Akiza is my closest companion, and ally. I will stay by her side no matter the consequences. Now, I must go, she needs me."

There was another person I saw around him, a girl in all black like me. She would appear randomly, and always only around him. But the first time that rule broke was a few hours before the match between Akiza and Yusei. We bumped into them in the hallway and Lazar just happened to walk up. Things were getting tense when Sayer came with Arcadia goons. All of the sudden me and Yusei curled up and I have a very painful vision: A boy is sprawled on the ground and I'm leaning over him, in my vision my brother tells me to not let him die. Just then the vision ended and my brother asked mentally, "_Are you okay Sister?"_

I replied_, "Yes, but who was that guy? Why would he be about to die?"_

He said, "_Kallin Kesler, and I don't know."_

I could tell that my brother was very close, but just then Sayer leaned down and carried me away.

* * *

I sat in my trailer when Brother contacted me, _"Sister, where are you in Neu Domino and when can you meet me at the duel stadium?"_

I told him that I was just outside it and anytime that he could. He told me in the duelist lounge and as soon as possible. I raced there and peeked in. Yusei was there rubbing his head. I whispered, "Brother, is that you?"

He looked up and saw me and said, "Sister, that's you?"

Now I know this would make no sense to you, but our connection was strange. It never allowed us to tell the other our name. I nodded and rushed to his side. I told him all about my life and he told me about his. He told me that I should leave the Arcadia Movement, and I said, "They raised me Yusei, how can I leave them? But lately Sayer has been acting strange. It's like he switched from some kind, loving man to a crazy lunatic."

He hugged me, and we separated when I heard his friends coming. I slipped out before they could see us together.


	4. Trudge

I followed Akiza through the tunnels before her match against Yusei. She was fuming, though I wasn't sure why exactly. Out of nowhere, Yusei appeared in the hallway. Akiza stopped and they stared each other down while I wished that I could turn invisible. At that moment a clown walked up to Akiza and tried to get her to go to the Director. But Sayer showed up just in time, and started walking off with her. Then he turned around, "Cleopatria, come on! We don't have all day!"

I scrambled off after them, and glanced back at my brother. He smiled at me, and walked off. The clown was quietly fuming, and his face was hilarious. I allowed myself a snicker, and then settled in as the Shadow again.

* * *

I watched in shock as Yusei slowly beat Akiza. Sayer joined me, and when she lost, he raced out and put his coat on her. Then he led her past me toward the trailers. Yusei came into the hallway, and I followed him up to his friends. He told them to get out of the stadium, and then he turned to me, "Cloe, can you keep them safe? I have some business with Goodwin to deal with."

I nodded and I went out with them, but just as we came into the hallways, the clown was waiting for us. He said something about Yusei's Sattalite friends, and how it would be a pity if they got hurt. I was half tempted to throw them all down the hall, but the old man grabbed my arm, "We'd better go back. I don't think Yusei thought that they would try this."

I spoke to the clown, "Hurt any of his friends, and you will lose your life. Am I understood?"

The clown ran down the hall like his pants were on fire. Good, that should keep them safe for a little bit. I went with his friends to the stands, and sat down on the stairs. That way I could get to Yusei if he needed my help.

* * *

I slipped into the tunnels after Yusei won the Fortune Cup. I stuck close to him, and hoped for the best. We arrived in a house and sat around. When the little kids fell asleep the other two decided that they were tired also. We felt something was strange was around the house. We looked out a window and saw a man with a purple glowing arm. I told Yusei to go while I stayed here, since I was terrified of Sayer discovering me. He raced down the street after the guy, I just hope he'll be okay.

* * *

Tanner came in and saw me on the laptop. With my membership in the Movement, I was hacking into Sayer's files. Tanner asked, "Where is Yusei?"

Before I could answer I felt the pain from something worse than a telekinetic duel. I was wincing as I said, "Dueling, by the pain I'm in right now." Tanner looked worried, until he say my calm, but in pain, face.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yusei came home staggering. I let him sit down on my seat and pretty soon he was fine again. He got on my computer and contacted someone. When the others came in, Yusei explained that he was meeting up with a man named 'Trudge' or something like that. I stepped forward and said, "Yusei, you are NOT going anywhere without me."

He smiled and said, "Alright, I guess there is no stopping you."

Just then the little boy asked, "Who is she, and why is she the only one who can go with you?"

Yusei sighed and said, "Leo, she is my twin sister. I'm sure you know the answer to the next question." They all looked at me in surprise.

* * *

When the man arrived, Yusei and I went out to meet with him. He kept yelling at Yusei and I slipped in the car unnoticed. Only when we got out of the car did he notice me. I smirked at him and waited for him to ask about me. But Yues never gave him the chance. We waited for Goodwin in this one room. The dude kept on challenging Yues to a duel, but Yusei kept ignoring him. Then the purple haired freak appeared. He led us to Goodwin, who reminded me of someone long ago. I didn't speak one word, but instead, acted like the shadow I am. When he finally convinced Yusei we climbed into a copter and went to the satellite. Then we dropped down and landed, Yusei on his runner, and I landed on my feet. Then we met a friend of Yusei's. He promised to take us to Yues's old hide-out.


	5. Hearts & Hatred

I climbed on the back of Yusei's runner and we shot down into the tunnels. When we got there, Yusei's friends all were happy. I felt like and outsider, so I didn't speak a word, and would have gone unnoticed if Yusei hadn't mentioned me, "Guys, do you remember the twin I used to talk about?"

They nodded and Yusei said, "Cloe, they don't bite! You can come on out!"

I climbed off and waved at them. I was normally very shy, but it smelled like Yusei around here. They seemed surprised that I was a girl. Everyone started asking me and Crow a lot of random questions. But thankfully Sector Security dropped a smoke bomb in the hideout. Yusei turned to me, "Cloe, take them to the half finished bridge and stay there."

He shot after his other friend and I raced off with the others of Yusei's friends. The trip to the location of the bridge took some time, but finally we got close. All that was between us and safety was a rickety bridge. We started across it (it was extremely shaky), I volunteered to go last. I didn't step on it and concentrated on keeping it still with telekinesis. When the others got to the other side, they realized that I hadn't followed. I did flips across and landed next to them. We kept on going, but now they seemed impressed by my talent. The place looked deserted, but when Yusei and his friend arrived, kids appeared and charged the friend. Then they went after Yusei, while the others were arguing about the fat one wanting to sell his autograph. I walked up to Yusei and he told the kids that I was his twin. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground tackled by kids. I might want to mention now, that despite my watch, I still had asthma. I started coughing and Yusei pulled me up and gave me the dropped inhaler. I stood up straight and used it.

* * *

Yusei snuck off in the middle of the night to fight a bunch of crazy people called the dark signers. He nearly died dueling one of them, who was apparently a friend of his before he went loony. He only lived through the duel because he runner broke mid-attack. He was taken to a doctor named Martha and a man who worked with her. He ended up getting a lot of stitches in his midsection. For a couple weeks he had to be very careful about how much he moved. He had just recovered, when a man arrived in a helicopter. He wanted to talk to Yusei. I followed him into the room, and heard him say save my daughter AKIZA! I couldn't help it, "Keiz, is she alright?"

Both looked surprised at me, and the father asked, "Do you know my daughter?"

I nodded, "She pulled me out of my shell, and got me from under Sayer's control. I wouldn't have bumped into Yusei without her."

Yusei eventually (after much teasing from Martha and Blister, and a couple threats from me) agreed to help.

We arrived at the hospital, and her father led us to where she was. The others saw me closely following Yusei, but when I saw her, I stopped. I walked in and stood in front of everyone else, not to be important or anything, just to protect them. Yusei woke up Akiza, and she freaked out when she saw her parents, I adjusted my position.

I took all the pain, but then I got hit so hard, I flew backwards, and the others felt the pain. I attempted to stand, but the pain I was blocking Yusei from and the pain of hitting the glass, was too much. I stayed on the ground and protected Yusei. When the duel was over I released the pain, and Yusei gasped in pain. I stood up and winced, "Sorry Yusei, I couldn't hold it back and stand at the same time!"

Akiza saw me, grimacing and bleeding worse than anyone else. Yusei looked at me, "It's okay Cloe, I can't believe you tried to stop the pain for all of us at the same time. Thanks for protecting me, I barely made it through the last duel against her."

I nodded, and Akiza charged me, "Cloe I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have lost my cool if I realized you were here!"

I winced, "Open wounds Akiza! Very painful when hugged! But anyway, I won't feel it in a couple minutes."

I left her with her parents, and walked out. Yusei came out, "You are upset that she is getting along with her parents, and we have no memories of our, bad or good."

I nodded, "That's basically true, I have a quick flash of a memory. It was Dad, he was holding you. You look so much like him."

He smiled and hugged me, "But she'll never get the chance to have the love of a sibling. That is all we've got." I smiled and curled up next to him.


	6. Brief Respite

A purple haired man picked us all up from the hospital, and made us ride in a long black car. I think that it was called a limozine or something like that. We ended up at a giant house that was bigger than the average city block. I tried to make myself as small as possible. It didn't work very well, but that house just gave me the creeps. Finally we all got out and the man with the long white-ish hair tried to make Leo and me leave. Like that worked well, I nearly flipped him head over heels with my telekinesis. He then took us to a creepy underground thingy, and showed us images that were high up on my heeby-jeeby level. Then when he was done he left and everyone started thinking about what they would do. I wandered off with Akiza, normally I would go with Yusei, but he said he wanted space.

Akiza and I just chilled in a rose garden and talked. I told her my opinion, and she made her own decision. She told me that, despite my suggestion to hide in a corner, she would fight the dark signers. I looked her in the eye, "You are more brave than I ever could be. But if you and Yusei are going to do something incredibly idiotic, I will go with you."

* * *

We went back to the satellite, and on the ride there, the others had a discussion. Apparently no one knew that me and Yusei are legal citizens of Neu Domino City (Honestly, neither did I, but apparently Yues did). We landed in the park that Martha's house was in. I looked around as everyone talked to Martha, who totally teased the blonde giant. A girl stood in the door way, it was difficult for me to guess her age. Her eyes had this depth that made her look fifty, but her body was that of a young adult. She was skinny and lithe, pale, short, and wearing black. She had her hair covered in oil and grime, so heavily that it was impossible for most to tell the color, if I didn't see soft rose colored roots. Her eyes were a piercing green. I remembered her, I got a glimpse of her at the fortune cup (A/N: Look back a couple of chapters:), I assumed that she was a friend of Yusei's. Just then my brother noticed her, "Hey there Lydia, are you helping to hold down the fort?"

She looked right at him, "I guess that you could say that. In reality I just happened to be here. Good thing I was, everyone is gone, except for the people who were here when the fog came."

He pointed to me, "This is the twin that I've told you so much about. Her name is Cloe, and she's a really strong telekinetic. You two would like each other."

We looked at each other, and saw the spirit inside each other. I instantly could tell that she had psychic abilities, and I also could feel her mischievousness that was bubbling up in her. The two of us walked off, talking about our experiences and how they shaped us. Her parents had been working on the Ener-D reactor when it had exploded. She had been in one of the last escape pods with her much older brother. He raised her until he made the mistake of fighting Yusei's duel team: Team Satisfaction (A/N: or The Enforcers in America). He had been defeated, and caught by Sector Security. But what suprised me most was that she didn't blame them. She had warned her brother, so she blamed him.


End file.
